Happy Birthday ne, Genichirou!
by Peachable
Summary: YAY! It's Sanada's birthday! But, his teammates steal the spotlight. Poor Gen-Gen : Sanada deserves more LOVE! :D


**A/N: ****誕生日おめでとう～真田****-****くん ****HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEN-GEN! :) **

**I'm secretly in love with Sanada I think…He's awesome :D I LOVE YOU SANADA! :D  
**

**-Just went in complete fangirl mode- Hai! Anyways, I'll start the fic :D**

**URGH. The "**Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. We apologize for the brief inconvenience. Please come back in a few minutes. - Site Staff" **thing ANNOYS ME. I've been trying to upload this fic for…EVER SINCE I TYPED IT UP and trying to reply to PMs…asdlkjasdkljasdfhgfjqazwsx.**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear/darling SA-NA-DA –"

Sanada's left eye twitched on hearing someone call him 'darling'.

"Ahh! Sanada-fukubuchou's name fits really well into the song!" interrupted a certain seaweed-haired boy.

"Shut up, bratling. Don't interrupt the song!" the trickster of RikkaiDai ordered his kouhai while giving the boy a punch on the shoulder.

"You know, Niou, the brat does have a point." A guy said, chewing his gum.

"See, see!" Marui-senpai agrees!" the seaweed-haired boy said, pointing at Marui while shoving his face in front of Niou's face.

"Thanks, Marui," Niou said sarcastically. "For encouraging him."

"Not a problem." Marui said, blowing a bubble then popping it. "By the way Akaya, it's rude to point."

"I don't care! I can do what I want! SO HAH!" Akaya said pointing at Marui.

"AND HAH!" he said pointing at Niou.

"And HAH!" he said, turning to point at Jackal.

"And HAH!" he said, turning 180 degrees to point to Renji only to find that he had misaimed because Renji was to the left of where his finger was pointing.

"I predicted you were going to point at me next so I moved 8 degrees to the left which was just sufficient enough to avoid being pointed at." Renji said informatively.

Akaya sweat-dropped and decided not to argue with the data player and turned to face Yukimura. Akaya lifted his arm to point at him.

"Akaya, that is quite enough. You're stealing the spotlight. It's Genichirou's birthday today, not yours." Yukimura said smiling sweetly.

"Can we please finish singing the song? I want cake!" Marui asked, eyeing the cake longingly.

The cake was a round, white cream covered sponge cake. A stream of blueberry flavoured cream decorated the side. On top, eight blueberries were spaced out evenly. In the middle was a message in blue icing. It said: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEN-GEN. WE LOVE YOU." Sometime between transporting the cake from Yagyuu's (the person who made the cake) house and the school, Akaya had got hold of a toothpick and carved : "Akaya was here" messily in a small corner of the cake.

"Yes, it's a good idea. Let's get on with the song." Yagyuu agreed.

"I think bratling should sing the last line since he broke us all off by saying something." Niou suggested.

Akaya singing solo? This was too good of a chance to pass by so Yukimura did nothing to put off Niou's suggestion.

"Ii data…" Renji said, fully equipped with notebook and pen, as usual.

"NO WAY!" Akaya protested. "I am NOT singing solo! Especially NOT the birthday song!"

"It's just one line. It could've been worse you know." Niou said insistently.

"NEVER!" Akaya yelled.

"DO IT!" Niou shouted back.

"NEVER!"

"JUST DO IT, BRAT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Beside the cake, Sanada stood there, unmoving. The corner of his eyes, twitching. Upon noticing this, Yagyuu leaned towards Jackal.

"Kindly go and stop them please. Sanada might have a seizure soon." He said to Jackal softly, nodding his head toward Sanada. Jackal nodded back and walked up to Niou and Akaya who were now shouting at each other,

"You two, break it up!" Jackal boomed. Niou and Akaya faced him.

"SHUT UP!" the both yelled back. Then Jackal somehow got tangled up in the argument.

Yukimura was thoroughly amused. He seemed to be enjoying all of this, just standing there, making no effort to break up the fight.

"JACKAL SHOULD SING IT!" Akaya cried.

"GOOD IDEA BRAT! JACKAL, SING!"

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, NIOU!"

"Mura-buchou, can we get Sanada-fukubuchou to cut the cake now?" Marui inquired hopefully.

"No Bunta, the last line must be sung!" the pretty Buchou of RikkaiDai replied.

"Caaakkkeeeeee." Marui cowered beside the table.

Finally, Sanada cracked.

"TARUNDORU! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He barked fiercely.

The quarrelling stopped. Marui stopped cowering. Yukimura stopped smiling. Renji stopped gathering data. Yagyuu stopped seeing. Nah jokes. Yagyuu can still see. All eyes on Sanada.

Pure silence.

"You know what would be a _really_ good birthday present?" Sanada said through gritted teeth.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"1000 laps. NOW!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Is that even possible?" Akaya questioned.

"Do I have to run the laps too?" Marui asked.

"EVERYONE. 1000 LAPS. NOW. GO!" Sanada repeated, a vein in his forehead popping. This time, nobody dared to question anything. Yagyuu, Renji, Jackal, Niou and Akaya all scattered to do their laps.

Marui stood beside the cake. Sanada gave him a glare.

"CAAAAAKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –T.T" Marui wailed, sobbing while running off after his teammates.

"Happy birthday ne, Genichirou." Yukimura said, smiling at his deeply exasperated friend.

* * *

**OMAKE! [An alternative ending]  
**

"Mura-buchou, can we get Sanada-fukubuchou to cut the cake now?" Marui inquired hopefully.

"No Bunta, the last line must be sung!" the pretty Buchou of RikkaiDai replied.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUU!" Marui sung loudly as he stuffed his head into the cake.

Akaya, Niou and Jackal froze. Renji and Yagyuu diverted their attention. Everyone's eyes fixed on Marui and the cake. Yukimura smiled at the sight of Marui.

"Happy birthday ne, Genichirou." Yukimura said, smiling at his friend who was now vigorously rubbing his temples.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Gen-Gen! His thunder got stolen by Akaya and then Marui XD Oh wells, we all love Sanada, don't we? Kekeke!**


End file.
